Black Blade: Dance Of Despair
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Obeying strings of reishi connected to the beat of a silent heart, so skillfully controlled by the Emperor of Obscurity, is the only form of comfort that Kurosaki Ichigo's shattered and broken existence can find. Strange though, how he does not resent his restrictive bonds...they keep his soul stable when an undeserved betrayal leaves him shattered by cold and dark despair. Yaoi
1. Black Blade: Dance of Despair Part 1

Right my honeys, I'm a bit early with this one because it took me away. This is an unexplored concept for me, so I'm playing with it for now because I enjoy it and it's time for me to try something new. There are several warnings for this fic that I need you to keep in considerations when reading, I'm throwing the Bleach world upside down because I need something different. This story is very dark and is currently only a two-shot in my mind. I don't know when part 2 will be posted, I'm too exhausted to think of it.

Please heed there warnings, this story contains: **M/M Lemons, Angst, Evil!Soul Society, Sort-of-Good!Quincy, Canon Deviation** after Ichigo regained his powers, different outlook on his powers than either just Quincy!Ichigo or Shinigami!Ichigo. **Trauma, speech impairment, violent themes**…a **younger in appearance Yhwach**. Meaning that Yhwach is Yhwach, make no mistake, he just carries the appearance of Zangetsu Ossan. **Spoilers** for the newer chapters**, Traumatized!Ichigo** and a different way to write him than before.

The pairing for Black Blade: Dance Of Despair is: **Yhwach (**ユーハバッハ**) [Appearance from 1000 years ago] x** **Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**

If this is not your cup of tea, I don't want to hear it. I'm not forcing you to read this so I return expect my readers to heed the warnings where they are placed, this story is NOT for the faint of heart. It is EXCEEDINGLY dark so consider yourself thoroughly warned…my stories is not a playpen for little children anymore. You either get it or you do not.

Also, I will humbly ask my German readers **not** to point out my mistakes. I am only fluent in Afrikaans so I apologize if there are any mistakes here. I'm not going to change them for convenience sake.

* * *

**Black Blade: Dance Of Despair Part 1**

'Lo, Prinz der Nacht, my beautiful Stille Marionette (1*)…' A commanding baritone echoed imposingly, the resounding echo of low heeled black boots ringing in tandem to powerfully reverberating words as a pair of dull chocolate brown eyes fluttered open obediently at the call of the Emperor's voice and two palms curled tighter around the pommel of a large black blade. A black chain, containing seven and a half links, was digging near painfully into pale skin. The heavy blade's curved tip, driven deeply into ice incrusted stone, as it acted as a merciful and supportive counterbalance to a tall, lithe, frame. Two black waraji clad feet were parted in an unmovable stance, the pleated folds of a black hakama brushing against the blunt edge of the sword as a lowered chin remained submissively bowed until calloused fingertips brushed against the back of his bared neck and a powerful presence came to a halt mere inches in front of him. 'Have you awoken the darkness in your heart to answer your Vater's(2*) call? Kurosaki Ichigo, Kind des Licht…geboren in der dunkelheit (3*). It's time to arise, my son.' Shifting forward instinctively at the resounding call of his name, stoic petal pink lips remained untouched by any shadow of emotion as messy orange locks skittered playfully across pale cheeks and fell forward artfully to conceal empty eyes in the dancing shadows of vibrant tangerine strands.

'My Child, beloved of the Moonless Skies and treasure of Obscurity. It is time to fell the trespassers against your soul, cut down your betrayers where they stand and shatter the fate of the world. Allow the heaven's to tremble beneath your feet, welcome the darkness that consumes the soul and yield to the flow of untainted purity.' Blinking lazily at the awakening words that his Kaiser (4*) spoke to him every rising eventide, Kurosaki Ichigo shuddered in dark pleasure when a forefinger and thumb tipped his head back tenderly and chocolate brown eyes collided apathetically with a pale blue pair hidden behind wraparound yellow glasses. 'I am forever by your side, the eternal strength of your resilient black blade…the Master of your soul and the Eternal King that you bow to. Triumph over this dance of despair, prevail _only_ with your indiscernible strength and lock away your graceful kindness from _all_ underserving souls. Animate the darkness of the night, my little Prinz. Your Emperor _awaits_ his answer, his voice_ commands_ the flow of your strength and his fingers _manipulate_ the strings of reishi connected to the beat of your silent heart.' A startling breath of gifted life was being dragged slowly into resisting lungs, spilling sensually from parted lips in a miasma of misty white as the sub-zero temperatures of the Schatten Bereich (5*) plummeted further the instant that night rose heavily across boundless horizons.

The ice encrusted Silbern Fortress was rising imposingly behind the orange haired teen's back, the white stairs leading up to the Quincy King's Eternal Throne as Ichigo remained loyal to the sentinel post he had not yet been ordered to move from. The rising wind was tugging restlessly at a billowing black shihakushō, a segmented sash that echoed the colour of blood; was drawn securely over his right shoulder as curious black brands were seared the backs of his hands and encircled his wrists, ankles and chest with protective X's. The defensive black and white addition that was curled around the back of his neck, was digging more securely into tanned skin as the tinkling chain, attached to the pommel of Zangetsu's hilt, rang out deafeningly to shatter the stillness of the night. Another slow breath of control was falling sensually from luscious lips, a quiet moan echoing through the air as a soothing warmth flooded the depths of his soul where gentle fingertips had cupped his cheek. He was leaning forward instinctively, the tip of a pink tongue peeking out to drag across soft lips when a pressing thumb parted them slightly before trailing downwards to rest calloused fingers against his heart. A thick black fog had descended across this terrifying world of shadow by now, obscuring the King and his Doll from sight as the uncontained magnitude of a powerful reiatsu rocked overwhelmingly into the distance.

'H-Heika… (6*)' Ichigo called quietly, unable to conceal the needy shivers that were racing down his spine as a guiding touch pulled his Zanpactō from the ground and sealed it away in a swathe of pitch black silk before it was draped securely across his back. He was waiting patiently for it, _knowing_ that he deserved a reward for standing quiet guard as his King had stepped outside the Schatten Bereich for important business. Tipping his head forward when warm lips pressed against his forehead, a spark of pure pleasure saturated dulled eyes as an eternal warmth eventually slid over his mouth for a deep but languid kiss. Soft wavy brown locks were falling forward to tickle across pale cheeks, petal pink lips parting further to welcome a skilful tongue inside as long curling black lashes fluttered half-mast in purring pleasure. Cold fingertips were winding restrictively in the soft fabric of a flowing floor length, crimson, cloak. The colour, a regal prelude to Yhwach's utter command, as black booted feet shifted forward to bring two forms closer together and a stabilizing arm slid securely around impatiently shifting hips. The older being's form was towering over Ichigo smaller frame, the young Shinigami revelling contentedly in the intense echoes of rapture that was flooding through his veins as an erotic entanglement and domineering tongue echoed pure sensation through fast heating blood.

_So good_, his thoughts echoed eerily loud in the back of his mind. His breaths were shortening considerably as the world faded away from around him and all that mattered…was the deeply satisfying stimulation that was curling a scorching heat deep in the pit of his stomach. This was all that he needed, the _only_ tether to reality as a quiet moan muffled against soft lips and his nose wrinkled whimsically when stylish yellow glasses dug into the bridge of his nose and a scruffy beard brushed almost playfully against his cheek. When a steady chin came to rest against the top of his head several seconds later, pulling him securely into a protective and an all-encompassing embrace, Ichigo quietly rested his ear against the steady rise and fall of his Kaiser's chest as he listened intently to the calm beat of a heart to match his own to. Several warm exhales were rustling through messy orange locks, the sound of an amused chuckle caressing sensitive hearing before the pad of a forefinger came up to brush away the trace of saliva that had spilled from the corner of his mouth. It had previously connected their tongues intimately, a physical representation of the pleasure he had been rewarded as Ichigo remained silent and waited obediently for the Emperor's next instruction.

'Such a good child I have, my beloved Prinz, always obeying my words. Come now, it's about time you and I retire for the night.' Ichigo remained unfazed by the deadly smirk that he was given, his light-footed steps completely silent upon the twenty-eight steps that he had been standing at the bottom of as the black fog his releasing power had induced, slowly retreated into wisps of vapour before disappearing back into flawlessly tanned skin where it belonged. He stayed only one step behind Yhwach, far enough away not to step on the trailing edges of a floor length cloak but close enough so that the eternal warmth of the dark haired being could still be felt through the fabric of his shihakushō. It was icy cold in this plane without the King's warmth, after all. The numbing sensations sometimes so overwhelming that it was impossible to breathe. But now that Ichigo had been awakened by his Kaiser's call once more, the cold that misted his breath was not so unbearable as all that mattered was his permission to stay close and he was allowed to accept the gentleness he was being given so generously. Chocolate brown eyes were scanning the icy distance constantly though, apathetically searching for threats as the Silbern Fortress Throne Room rose imposingly before him and several white clad Stern Ritters bowed respectfully at their approaching Emperor's distinctive and powerful presence.

Ichigo didn't mind the heated glares that his own presence attracted, his soul knowing intimately that he was protected fiercely exactly where he was…behind his Vater's back. Yhwach would never let any harm befall him, the King always kept his promises and he had never once lied to the orange haired teen before. So, Ichigo had vowed to keep his own word in return. Watching intently as the wave of a dismissive hand cleared the Throne Room within seconds, dark eyes blinked indolently with curiosity as the Quincy King seated himself on his throne and raised a beckoning hand to call the orange haired Shinigami closer to him. Reaching out his own left hand where the light of several sconces and blue reishi fires illuminated the Quincy Cross that was curled around his wrist with a delicate silver chain, the unusual medium, serving as a catalyst to call upon the second half of his inherited power, remained mostly hidden beneath the large black and white sleeves of his kosode as Ichigo took several uncertain steps towards his Heika. There was a glint of amusement swimming within the older being's pale blue eyes, a larger hand curling warmly around his before Ichigo was guided forward to stand between parted thighs and a soothing touch rose affectionately to ruffle through a messy array of orange locks that was quite dishevelled and long since he had first arrive here.

'Looking so bewildered and forlorn there, my son? When was the last time that you slept?' Averting dark eyes towards the ground guiltily, the orangette was left reeling internally when he was abruptly pulled into a warm lap so that his ear came to rest against the steady beat of a heart and warm arms wound him up in a gentle embrace. 'I'm not talking about the static state of your powers that I just awoke you from, but normal sleep?' Ichigo didn't answer. But that was alright, Yhwach had understood the tells in his son's soul when he himself couldn't speak. Only the King was able to hear his Stille Marionette's voice, to listen to the anguish of his soul and shield him from the world when an underserved and startling betrayal had left him without family and incapable of all but one word…Heika… Allowing for a soft sigh to spill from pale lips, the Quincy King pressed a soothing kiss to the top of spiky orange locks as the ebb and flow of reishi around him lulled the seventeen-year-old into gentle sleep that was not likened to the harsh oblivion he himself would be falling into through the next few hours. The fiery orange haired Shinigami was his chosen Heir, 'A', the Prinz der Nacht and considering that Ichigo had only been marked by the Initial Ceremony a few months ago…he had to be woken from the static state that his powers fell into during the day if the King's presence wasn't close by.

Seireitei's ruthlessness hadn't wavered an inch since a thousand years ago, he thought mournfully. They had eradicated the little Prinz's family a mere month after having given back his powers, all because the wrong person had discovered the sleeping inheritance that was threaded thickly through the orangette's veins. The sheer carnage that Yhwach had found him in that night three months ago, it was so devastating that it had shattered something fundamental within Ichigo's soul that couldn't be mended. A completely unnecessary act in the King's eyes, they hadn't even declared war on Soul Society by then...no one had even _known_ that Yhwach had awoken from his thousand year sleep. But when the Central 46 felt threatened, even by one of their greatest and most loyal allies, it only took one order from above before the top tier in the Gotei-13 lost all previous notions of kindness to their assets. Such sorrow should never stain the innocence of this world, especially _not_ after everything that the child had already sacrificed so selflessly for them in the first place. He should give thanks for their incompetence really, they had only managed to push the Special War Potential that was on the top of his list, right into his arms and the range of his far reaching powers.

That was a big mistake, they had practically given Yhwach his victory. He would enjoy drawing out its sweet taste this time, crumbling them to dust beneath his feet without remorse…just like they had been eradicating his children whilst he had been sealed away and utterly helpless to save them. Leaning his head against the back of an imposing white throne, the transcendent soul never once minded the seventeen-year-old that was curled in his lap as he listened quietly to soft breaths that evened out considerably and eventually prompted him to bring up absent fingertips to pinch the bridge of his nose in thought. Shifting stylish yellow glasses that were settled across his eyes, a quiet chuckle spilled from the King's lips as he recalled meeting 'himself' the first night that he had shared a piece of his soul with his little Prinz der Nacht. To be drawn so deeply into the depths of a complex composition of power so that he glimpsed the intimate workings of a Inner World, it had been a startling surprise and an unusual amount of trust that the orangette had showed him unknowingly. Even though the presence of Quincy power in the predominant Shinigami's soul was _not_ something entirely unexpected to him, he had felt its awakening presence after all. But it _was_ the first time that Yhwach had gotten close enough to even see a Zanpactō spirit tied so irrevocably to its Master's soul.

In response to the sight he had seen, the Quincy King had adopted the image of Zangetsu's appearance himself. It wasn't that hard to revert his soul back to a younger age, especially when the brief trouble was worth the large amount of comfort that it seemed to bring the orange haired teen. His Stille Marionette, he struggled to respond to anything emotionally these days and on top of a debilitating and traumatic silence...he deserved all the comfort that he could get. For the precious treasure that his enemy's unkindness and cruel nature had gifted him, Yhwach would take his time to mould a stable soul that was befitting of the vast and encompassing strength that the orange haired Shinigami had been born with. Nothing less would do for his successor, he had decided. And so, no one within the Wandenreich would be able to question his choice in this matter…regardless of_ how_ eager they became to project Yhwach's eternal hatred of Shinigami upon 'A'. Resting the tip of his nose in a messy array of soft orange locks, the Emperor quietly memorised the sweet scent of orange blossom, mint, fire and blood that seemed to cling incessantly to Ichigo's soul. It was a heady combination, something that he wanted to sear into his mind for eternity as he tenderly carded gentle fingertips through softly textured strands to settle the unease that was creeping into his little Prinz's dreams.

Narrowing pale blue eyes when a bold presence dared to enter this room once the sun had set, Yhwach found his tensed shoulders relaxing slightly when he caught sight of 'B', his Grandmaster, making his way towards the dais with steady and perfectly controlled footsteps. Sharp blue eyes were quietly observing the sight that the two of them made, a ghost of a smirk dancing across usually stoic lips as Jugram Haschwalth came to a halt in front of the Kaiser's impressive throne for his last report of that day. There wasn't much to listen to that Yhwach himself didn't already know however, he had suspected that Soul Society would leave themselves open for an outside attack and internal upheaval after 'eliminating' what they thought would become their greatest threat if awakened fully. This was_ their_ grave loss, the little Prinz der Nacht may be withdrawn deeply into himself and traumatized by their shocking betrayal but he was _not_ without cognitive thought _or_ power for that matter. In fact, their biggest fears were about to be realized. It was causing a deadly smirk of pure satisfaction curl across pale lips, vibrant orange strands tickling his cheek when he breathed a shaky sigh across a pale temple that was listening quietly to the beat of heart as the seventeen-year-old slept on without any true interference of dark dreams.

'It seems, Your Majesty, that the more loyal of Kurosaki Ichigo's friends…including some Captains of the Gotei-13, have started stirring unrest through Seireitei themselves. Such a ruthless assassination can only be concealed in secret for so long before questions will demand to be answered and the political ramifications will send devastating shockwaves through Soul Society. As it is now, they will tear themselves apart from the inside out. It is almost far too easy to completely upset the balance and purge the city—.' Hushing Haschwalth with a shake of his head, pale blue eyes closed thoughtfully behind yellow lenses as Yhwach turned his eyes upon the Schatten Bereich that was spread out in front of his Throne Room. 'Let us not get ahead of ourselves, 'B'. Our plans have no need to be rushed, there is still a month left until I can ensure the complete fall of Hueco Mundo. It is best to stir trouble there first, Soul Society is likely to notice something is amiss fairly quickly and their actions have given themselves enough rope to hang by without my or your direct interference. Let us wait for the perfect opportunity, there is still plenty of unbalance in our own ranks to settle.' Nodding a thoughtful understanding at those words, the fair haired Quincy was just about to turn on his heel and head for the door at his King's dismissal when he stilled his movements expectantly instead.

'Would you like for me to take Kurosaki Ichigo back to his quarters? He's—.'

'Let him sleep where he is, 'B'. I need my own rest tonight and if I'm drawn away from it by his fear and panic at the loss of my presence, it is going to be detrimental to several of the Stern Ritter because I cannot become the Father to my children like I should be whenever the sun sets and darkness falls over this plane. I'll ask that you keep an extra eye on the seals surrounding this room, even add a few if you like. I suspect that the unrest in our own ranks is enough to force more drastic measures from the bolder and stupider of my Stern Ritter.' When the doors sealed shut after a quietly breathed 'Yes, Your Majesty'; Yhwach allowed a tired sigh to spill from between his lips. It had been a long day, far longer than he'd have liked but he could finally allow his own power to spill freely from beneath his skin as it engulfed the entirety of the Silbern Fortress Throne Room in a tangible shadows that seemed to dance and bend to only to the will of his soul.

There was only _one_ being that he could allow in close proximity when he released his own strength to such levels and that was the soul that carried the same epithet as he himself did. 'A', the Prinz der Nacht and his Stille Marionette that still waited to be awakened every night by the pleasure of his King's touch and the comforting control of reishi strings that were attached to Ichigo's heart and the tips of his Vater's fingers. His beloved child that had yielded his soul to 'Zangetsu' several months ago and had willing accepted the truths of his new life under the Heika's command without fight.

Yhwach had indeed been given a very treasured and beautiful gift, one he should remember to properly give thanks to his enemy's for the next time he… and they in turn…came face to face with their biggest and most lethal mistake.

* * *

1*- Stille Marionette – Still/Silent Doll

2*- Vater – Father

3* - Kind des Licht…geboren in der dunkelheit – Child of Light, born in the darkness

4* - Kaiser – Emperor

5* - Schatten Bereich – Shadow Territory

6* - Heika – Your Majesty

There you have it, my honeys. All done for now. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. I'll ask for a small review for my hard work, please, it makes my day. Any questions raised in this part will most likely be explained in Part 2 but this is only the introduction so there isn't much explored here at all.

When and what updates next, I cannot tell…we'll have to see where my inspiration take me. But I'll hopefully see you soon with a new update.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Black Blade: Dance Of Despair Part 2

I'm sorry, my honeys. I've been REALLY sick this last month and I haven't been able to get any writing done. It took me so long to finish up this story that I apologize you had to wait until now. I'm still really sick at the moment and it may be a while until I'm better but I'm glad that I at least managed to finish this story, it has been bothering me for a long time.

There's not much to add to this one except the warnings, its lemon is not so intense because this is a plot heavy fic more than anything. The ending is a perfect beginning, I'd venture, for a story in the future. But for now, please heed the warnings carefully. This story is much darker than my normal pieces because it deals with betrayal and a silent Ichigo.

The warnings are: **M/M Lemons (more lime like), Angst, Evil!Soul Society, Sort-of-Good!Quincy, Canon Deviation** after Ichigo regained his powers, different outlook on his powers than either just Quincy!Ichigo or Shinigami!Ichigo. **Trauma, speech impairment, violent themes**…a **younger in appearance Yhwach**. Meaning that Yhwach is Yhwach, make no mistake, he just carries the appearance of Zangetsu Ossan. **Spoilers** for the newer chapters**, Traumatized!Ichigo** and a different way to write him than before.

The pairing for Black Blade: Dance Of Despair is: **Yhwach (**ユーハバッハ**) [Appearance from 1000 years ago] x** **Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**

**So there you have it, please enjoy. If any of the warnings have put you off, please do not read any further.**

* * *

**Black Blade: Dance Of Despair Part 2**

_Zangetsu?_ The whisper of a familiar name was echoing startlingly clear through the depths of a dazed mind, dull and lifeless chocolate brown eyes flickering open absently after several seconds of brewing unease as the warm hand, buried in a shaggy array of vibrant orange locks, shifted unconsciously with the slight tilt of a curious head. The tip of a slick pink tongue was tracing a full bottom lip in thought, Kurosaki Ichigo's hazed awareness struggling to tether his mind to reality when his entire being was enveloped so thickly in the familiar scent of shadows, reishi ice, expensive brandy and freshly spilled blood. Shivering unexpectedly at the gentle grip that had threaded through wisps of messy orange locks, the vibrant strands were tugging quite painfully against his scalp when the seventeen-year-old shifted backwards and tried to discern the source of an unexpected noise that had woken him from his dark and forlorn dreams. Causing three-month-lengthened locks to tickle playfully across pale cheeks in response to the movement, Ichigo struggled internally and externally to shake off the breathless sensation of heavy sleep that was still pushing down upon his chest. It was hindering the range of his awareness in those moments, the dim light of several burning sconces barely enough to see by as he uncurled a surprisingly desperate grip from the Quincy Emperor's soft crimson cloak.

The thick, opaque shadows of the Silbern Fortress was concealing most of their sleeping features from sight; the dancing light of several blue reishi flames (each a representation of a Quincy soul) flitting lazily through the air at their Emperor's command before illuminating wraparound yellow glasses that were drawn across closed blue eyes for several seconds. Ichigo was struggling to see anything else though, lifting his ear away from the steady beat of his King's heart as he cautiously curled his left palm around Yhwach's right shoulder for balance. The brief physical contact was used to ground several weightless sensations of pure anxiety that flooded the pit of his stomach, apathetic brown eyes scanning the unseen recesses of a large Throne Room for proof of the threatening reiatsu that was alighting his veins with such immediate and instinctual warning. Eventually wrapping his right hand around the hilt of a large black Zanpactō, the echo of silk bindings unravelling was deafening loud within the eerie morning stillness as Zangetsu's curved tip abruptly sailed through the air in a swift and precise arc. Halting the path of a malicious Heilig Pfeil (1*) mere inches from lodging in his spine, the orange haired teen used his awakening Quincy powers to strengthen the flow of reishi in his veins as stoic petal pink lips remained indifferent to the current fearful situation surrounding him.

Coming to a halt before his King's throne with a black blade drawn horizontally in front of him, the indiscernible movement of perfectly executed shunpo was accentuated only by the flutter of a Shinigami shihakushō and sliding black waraji as chocolate brown eyes blinked apathetically at the white clad figures that were standing at the bottom of the raised dais in bold challenge. The perpetual frown that was settled between tangerine brows was furrowing ever so slightly with confusion, Ichigo counting one…two…three…_four_ of the Emperor's prized Stern Ritter glaring up at him with utter disdain and drawn weapons. Tilting his head to the side curiously at the high number of opponents that was trespassing on Yhwach's sleep that night, the Stille Marionette was surprised that it was not the lower ranking soldat (2*) that he'd expect to find in such a bold attempt on the King's life. He was left at a loss however, his mind not quite able to comprehend the next course of action that he was supposed to take without his Kaiser's strict command. But that was only until he realized that his thoughts and emotions no longer mattered. He existed _solely_ to protect the Quincy King from harm, just as his Vater had promised him _he_ would shield Ichigo's heart from feeling the unbearable anguish that his family's loss had created.

Not only that, Yhwach had also gifted Ichigo the power to eradicate the traitors who had fractured his mind and soul without remorse in the first place. If it meant that he would have to cut down several of his King's more favoured children; he would not flinch, hesitate or retreat from his given duty. He had vowed to his soul that on the night he had been marked 'A'; not a single arrow, reishi weapon, Shinigami blade or Arrancar sword would slip passed his notice. Kurosaki Ichigo had never once lied to his soul before and he wasn't about to start now. It was an utter_ sin_ in the Wandenreich ranks to disturb the Kaiser from his slumber. It was a violation against Haschwalth, 'B''s, sovereign status at night to break through his intricate seals and it was a _direct_ insult to rise against the transcendent soul that had so graciously gifted the Stern Ritter power and life in the first place. For the merciful King who had shown the young Prinz der Nacht nothing but kindness and compassion when he had nothing left, 'A' would make _sure_ that he gave back every ounce of consideration he received. Despite the fact that his mind was somewhat fractured, his speech impaired and his emotional detachment made expressing his gratitude difficult.

If that meant he had to yield his soul willingly, submit himself to the unbreakable strings of black reishi that were connected to the beat of his silent heart to seal away all form of emotional attachment he had possessed before, the former Substitute Shinigami swung down his blade for one purpose only. And that was at the command of His Majesty. Abruptly dragged from the haze of confused thoughts that were running restlessly through an awakening mind, emotionless chocolate brown eyes never once blinked in fear when another reishi arrow flew towards his heart with deadly accuracy. He merely stopped its lighted path with the palm of his hand, the solidified weapon stinging his skin as he absorbed its crucial makeup to strengthen the naturally defensive Blut that was already flowing freely through his veins. A natural gift, Yhwach had told him, that his mother's pureblood had passed on to him and the orangette had unknowingly awakened the night that he had seen his family die by the Onmitsukidō's (3*) underhanded and poisoned methods. Before he could lose himself to memories of the blood stained carnage that had shattered something fundamental within him, the orange haired teen barely heard the restless gasp that was drawn into his own lungs as tanned skin prickled uneasily with the awakening emotions that the King's control could not always keep back whilst he slept.

'Your eyes are empty, Dummchen (4*).' A startlingly feminine voice recounted angrily, drawing Ichigo's attention back to his opponents and the situation at hand before she spoke again. 'Your soul is completely blank and erased by despair. You are _utterly_ worthless to His Majesty, you probably cannot even comprehend or understand that it was_ you_ that we came to take out…not the Kaiser.' Such _presumptuous_ words, Ichigo thought indifferently. She was the one who didn't seem to understand that their mistake was about to get them killed. Many of the lower ranking soldat had made the error of misjudging his cognitive ability because of his silence and detachment before. And _many_ had suffered on the end of his blade for underestimating that ability so carelessly. Eliminating the threat that he was now faced with, meant absolutely nothing to Ichigo because they had no idea just _how_ much of the Kaiser's power he had inherited the night that he had been marked 'A'. He was the Prinz der Nacht for a reason. The King's Heir was not one to test when his blade was wielded with such deft precision and absolute command. It was true that Ichigo would not move or engage the enemy unless the first bow or weapon had been drawn, but his power was already screaming deafeningly and defiantly within his ears to be let out of its restrictive bonds...without Yhwach's influence this time.

With Zangetsu humming so restlessly in the palm of his right hand, the command to protect the Quincy Emperor had already been ignited deeply within his soul as the former Substitute Shinigami became more than ready to shatter the world beneath his feet. His entire soul was entering a state of power where the ground was starting to tremble with rising reiatsu and the first inklings of fear saturated his opponents dimly illuminated eyes. The Stille Marionette's heart was completely silent within his chest. A deadly smirk, so reminiscent of the Kaiser's, spread alarmingly across previously stoic lips as the orange haired teen became utterly intoxicated by the sensation of instinct rising so potently within his blood. Lifeless chocolate brown eyes were sparking pure silver, a whisper of air the only indication of his movement as he retaliated the previous attack without second thought. The first draw of blood was only meant as a warning, a messy array of orange locks falling forward to conceal shimmering eyes from view as the Prinz der Nacht came to a halt several meters behind the bold challenger that had loosed the first arrow. A spray of crimson was sailing through the air from a deep wound to her shoulder, instinctive silver eyes apathetically taking note of the rest of his opponents that took a wise leap backwards at the nonchalant display of power he had just executed.

_To cut through a pureblood's Blut with a mere Shikai release was impossible_, those were the thoughts of confusion that Ichigo could read in his opponents' eyes. But Zangetsu wasn't a Shinigami Zanpactō anymore, _they_ were something else entirely…a gift from his King. 'A' had transcended the depths of his inherited power and to fell the trespassers against his soul as commanded, he was about to release _their_ true form. The deafening silence that had descended upon the throne room was shattered abruptly by the resounding call of a tinkling chain, a deep and deadly black fog spreading thickly throughout the atmosphere as petal pink lips parted for a slow breath of deep control. Ichigo had not yet grasped the flow of his strength, it was too complex to contain and the awakening thereof was probably going to startle the Emperor from his sleep. However, facing four pureblood Stern Ritters with epithets themselves was _not_ something that he could do with the farce of the blade that he held in his hands. 'A' stood for Apathy, Ichigo drew strength the more that his emotions dimmed and his heart died piece by piece. Something that no one knew of, _just_ like the Wandenreich were unaware that the former Substitute Shinigami was marked by an epithet himself or that he was _already_ claimed as the Emperor's successor.

Dragging the tip of a pink tongue across dry lips, silvery eyes brightened to pale blue as the dancing lights of the Emperor's power faded and the burning sconces were obscured by the press of dispersing reiatsu and gathering reishi. Ichigo was shuddering unexpectedly with dark pleasure, the cold air of the Schatten Bereich providing a brief distraction for his mind the moment that a black chain curled restrictively around his left arm. It was connecting the lengthening chain that was attached to Zangetsu's hilt, to a Quincy cross that was already engulfed in a flare of pitch black reiatsu. His sharpened senses were easily able to track his opponents as they scattered at the sensation, one wisely heading towards the broken seal that they had come through and the other three using an erratic formation in a weak attempt to either confuse his senses or retreat fearfully from the indiscernible aura that was enveloping him like a cloak. Driving a black blade purposefully into the ground, a deep crack spread through the vast white floor a split second later as Ichigo parted his lips for the only two words besides 'Heika' that he was able to speak. His mind was already becoming separated from his body, his instincts encompassing his heart as the call of a quiet and near unheard tenor silenced the screaming power of the _true_ Zangetsu that was slowly being unleashed from his Quincy bonds.

'Teilen Zangetsu (5*).' The entire throne room had gone silent, not a single sensation or sound stirring the air as the heavy Zanpactō that Ichigo held in his hand, split into two and become dual black blades that vibrated excitedly and powerfully in the palms of his hands. One had an elongated hilt and was as long as he was tall and the other possessed a more indiscernible hilt that was significantly smaller but no less deadly than its much larger companion. They were both connected by a tinkling black chain that could lengthen and dance to his will, even glow a light blue from gathering reishi as Ichigo allowed his awakening lust to guide him forward. The next few seconds were stained with blood and deadly carnage, his form so fast that not a single eye could track his movement or react without his opponents' Vollständig perfectly executed. That was not an option or risk that they could take however, not with the Quincy King still asleep on his throne and the rocking power of 'A' already echoing through the dark night with such all-encompassing strength. Ichigo knew that though, they had picked a fight with an opponent that was indiscernible in strength and incapable of remorse or emotion unless his Emperor permitted it or could no longer seal away the internal anguish that Ichigo had become incapable of voicing.

The rivers of blood that stained his hands, soaked through his shihakushō and black waraji tread through nonchalantly; did not halt the orangette in his set task. Warm droplets of sticky carmine was adhering to his cheeks and face already, the larger of his blades swinging down expertly to sever the strings of power that bound the opposing Stern Ritter to their Kaiser's soul the moment that he became the true reflection of the name that the King called him so lovingly. The Stille Marionette. He moved, defended, breathed and lived only by the strings binding his heart to the tips of his Vater's fingers as he danced a deadly performance of death and destruction as was needed. When time seemed to stop, Ichigo allowed the smaller of his dual Zangetsus to drag a brush of blue light through the air as he released a Getsuga Tenshō that ripped through the vast array of barriers surrounding the Throne Room and halted the one escaping Stern Ritter that had come to realize their mistake in confronting him. The double doors and lavish entrance was blown away in mere instant, the entire fortress trembling at the powerful release as a second source of power echoed into the night and the resulting explosion tore through the distance and brought forth an undeniable scream of pain.

Before Ichigo could rush forward to finish the last of the daring challengers, a warm palm curled restrictively around his right wrist the instant that he began to draw a cross in the air with the tips of both his blades. 'Easy there, little Prinz.' A commanding baritone breathed warningly against the shell of his ear, the heavy night air suddenly illuminated by a fire of dense reishi that sparked in a large hearth and reignited the sconces that the orangette's stirring reiatsu had extinguished mere moments before. The heady sensation of a warm body standing directly behind him was causing several shudders of unease to race down Ichigo's spine, the orangette leaning back instinctively when a steady palm pressed against the centre of his chest and compelled him to lower his bloodied blades before the more deadly of his newly learned techniques could be released. 'Tsk, releasing _that_ here will destroy more than just my Throne Room 'A'. You'll tear a hole through the shadows. Settle your reiatsu please, the devastation of your powers is not be released upon my ranks…even if they are threatening you directly.' Shivering unexpectedly at the stern order that he had unknowingly overstepped, the orange haired teen bowed his head forward submissively as a soft sigh skittered across the top of his head and a calming flood of reishi raced into his soul with the reassurance that he was not being scolded.

'I have sworn to shield you have I not? I _will_ protect you Ichigo, your powers are wasted upon _my_ disobedient children. So maim them next time with your blade's sealed form hmm? The true Zangetsu is_ only_ to be used when your soul can wield the both of them without tremoring and breaking the seals on your emotions by force.' Nodding hazily at the reverberating baritone, Ichigo struggled to still the tremor in his hands as something exceedingly painful began erupting through the depth of his heart. Breaking the seals on his emotions? Is that what he was feeling now? The pain…the turmoil…the fear? He didn't _want_ that anymore, a soft whimper of distress spilling from petal pink lips as lust heated blood ran ice cold. Ichigo had hoped that His Majesty would not awaken before he could finish his task but it seemed that he had overstepped a boundary again, the Father to the Quincy Race had not been sleeping as deeply as he had thought he had. The last of his prey though, they would be getting off with a light injury in consideration to the large amount of blood and deadly carnage that was affecting the other three already. Before he could balk at the destruction he had left behind in his wake, a steady palm curled around his shoulder as Yhwach leaned forward to whisper soothingly in his ear.

'Calm yourself, Prinz der Nacht. Your hands need not be stained by the follies of insubordination. Let me deal with it, yes?' Ichigo felt utterly helpless where he was, his body refusing to move as the steady drip, drip, drip of blood fell from the tips of his blades to splatter hauntingly on white stone beneath his feet. He could_ feel_ it, the first beat of his heart awakening. And it was _painful_, tearing a fracture in his soul because with it came the haunting images of _that_ night. It was dancing eternally before dulled chocolate brown eyes, enveloping his consciousness with sounds, scents, confusion, pain... There had been _so_ much blood, _so_ much pain, _so_ much guilt, _regret_, _disbelief_, _hate_—. Before he could lose himself completely though, the Quincy Emperor abruptly sealed his dual blades into its singular form and brushed a consoling touch through messy orange locks. It was the only thing that was keeping him together in those moments, Ichigo _knew_. The darkness of a shadowed night was swirling heavily around them, a thick black fog beginning to leak from flawlessly tanned skin until it was drawn back in wispy vapours when Zangetsu was once more covered in a swathe of pitch black silk and draped across his back. His Vater's voice was still whispering in his ear, seeking to ease his upsets as Ichigo's head was tilted by calloused fingertips and pale blue eyes implored him to find the strength to stand by himself.

'What a distressing way to wake, my defiant children.' Yhwach called several seconds later, his voice resounding powerfully through the smoking and shattered remains of the Silbern Fortress. 'Tearing apart your Vater's throne room and threatening to destroy each other? Testing my Stille Marionette's power without his consent? I _detest_ insubordination just as much as I crush those bold enough to slip inside my sanctuary to unleash a single arrow. Whether it was in defence or attack, it does not matter. I wonder if it was pure stupidity or drunken antics that lead you here?' There was no answer to the Emperor's words, an expected reaction as the fallen could barely draw breath themselves. But Ichigo leaned upwards eagerly at the gentle brush of fingers that came upwards to swipe away the sticky blood drops adhering to his cheek. He was distracted from enjoying the consoling touch however, when the steady steps of a fifth powerful presence approached the scene of deadly destruction. The curl of a shadow was revealing the tall, white clad from of the Grandmaster that was entering the shattered doors to cast stoic blue eyes over the current situation apathetically. Ichigo did not have the strength to pay much attention, his trembling form listening to the quiet baritone that was talking calmly to settle the restless fluctuations of his power.

'It's not yet passed midnight, 'B'. I'll entrust you to clear up this mess. You may mete out punishment as you see fit.'

'Yes, Your Majesty.'

**...**

'Come, my child. No matter how beautiful your form is when painted with so much blood, I'd rather you be cleansed of the filth that has interrupted your first restful sleep in a long time.'

Dull chocolate brown eyes were flicking anxiously towards the tall presence that was leading him away from the ruined remains of the Silbern Fortress Throne Room, the Quincy King's heavy booted steps creating a contrast to Ichigo's silent waraji clad feet as the orange haired teen struggled to bring his breaths back to normal and heat up the icy cold sensation that was still flowing through his blood. It was getting more and more painful to breathe, several straining exhales colouring the air misty white as the orange haired seventeen-year-old had no other choice but to draw strength from his Emperor's eternal presence that was walking one step ahead of him. Even though he could feel the warmth from his Vater so close by, it still _wasn't_ enough to settle whatever string of reishi had snapped inside him at the release of Zangetsu's true form. The sickening sensation of blood was still clinging to his cheeks, clothes, hands, skin and even discoloured a large portion of scruffy orange bangs that descended into widened dark eyes. But Ichigo hardly noticed. Trembling fingertips were winding desperately through a regal crimson cloak trailing in front of him, the young orangette unable to conceal the small call of distress that was spilling from petal pink lips as an overwhelming flood of bloodied images forced themselves into the forefront of his mind.

_'ONII-CHAN! Karin! Tou-chan is—!'_ The flash of a blade in the distance, driven through the centre of an innocent's chest as his sister's scream of pain and terrified eyes burned themselves into the backs of his eyelids for eternity. Kido bonds, poisoned blades…severed chains of fate…reiatsu sealing collars and deliberate, malicious, executions right before his eyes. Such cruelty, such _heartlessness_, such _betrayal_. It _hurt_, it really _hurt_ and now the awakening beat of his silent heart was once more able to feel the terror, helplessness and uncontrolled rage that had awoken his mother's inheritance in his blood. Ichigo hadn't even noticed that the tremor in his hands had gotten worse or that the Kaiser had halted at the Prinz der Nacht's unexpected touch. Black waraji were stalled helplessly in a shadow riddled hallway, chocolate brown eyes reflecting the pain of his despair as the growing memory was silenced abruptly by the sound of a gentle voice. 'What is it, Denka (6*)? You rarely reach out to me like this.' Turning around at the sound of erratic breaths and the press of a fluctuating reiatsu, the Quincy King cast pale blue eyes over his Heir's shivering form with considerable concern. He could see lithe shoulders trembling with strain, a messy array of orange locks throwing dulled eyes into dark shadow as the light of the approaching Royal Chambers illuminated a miasma of cold breaths spilling from parted lips in rapid, panicked, bursts.

'H-Heika…H-Heika…' Ichigo called forlornly, lifting his bowed head as sorrow torn chocolate brown orbs collided pleadingly with a pale blue pair hidden behind wraparound yellow glasses. _Too_ much, it was too much for his mind to comprehend and his body to bare. His heart was straining, the seals protecting him cracking one by one as he was forced to breathe a shaky whine when calloused fingertips tipped a lowered chin upwards and a gentle touch swiped away sticky orange strands that were adhering wetly to his left cheek. 'I see. So you've snapped the first reishi bond by awakening Zangetsu. Tell me, little one, is it painful? The betrayal of your enemies, the awakening of your heart?' The orange haired teen was nodding dazedly in affirmation, the world spinning beneath his feet as a steady grip curled around his waist for support and he was pulled into a gentle embrace. _It was warm here_, his fractured mind echoed eerily loud. The encompassing circle of his Vater's arms the only space that he was permitted to find comfort from these days as a soothing kiss was pressed against the top of his head and a steady flow of warm reishi washed continuously over his trembling form. Something foreign was burning the backs of eyes painfully, his entire being enveloped in a familiar scent as he was slowly guided towards the Royal Chambers that was rarely used by the King or the connecting room that belonged to his Heir.

'We'll get you cleaned up first, Ichigo. I'll recast the seals afterwards alright? So just hold out a little longer, please. My power is too erratic now to work on something so delicate and not hurt you in the process. There's a reason why I shouldn't be woken from my slumber when night falls across these planes, you yourself have tasted the power that now flows through your veins.' Ichigo could do nothing but avert his eyes downwards shamefully in answer, he _didn't_ like the sensation of these emotions anymore but he had understood his Vater's command. So, the orangette tried his best to collect himself internally when his footsteps became heavy with despair and his blood rushed deafeningly loud in his ears. He did not protest when Zangetsu's sealed form was taken away from him, nor did he move by himself until Yhwach lead him towards a lavish western styled bathroom that was decorated with a traditional claw tub, granite floors and white tiles. A flood of dense reishi was ignited several candles and sconces throughout the Royal Chambers, the transcendent King's power illuminating the heavy shadows as Ichigo blinked indolently against the flickering lights. The burning sting behind his eyes had not yet been alleviated. But that didn't matter, not when the wavy brown haired being bowed his tall frame over his young charge so protectively.

'Can you draw the bath by yourself?' In order to obey those words, Ichigo _knew_ that he would have to find a vast amount of strength within himself. But he tipped his head forward with a respectful nod, even when stuttering inhalations were becoming more and more painful to breathe and the icy claws of fear had already sunk deeply into the pit of his stomach. It was almost as if he was caught in a trance, his entire awareness suspended between two worlds of desperate, awakening, pain and icy, cold, apathy. He was gazing stoically at the regal figure that retreated from around him in response, an exceedingly tall frame heading towards the main chambers with perfectly controlled footsteps and the evocative sway of a crimson cloak that flowed down strong shoulders to brush against the floor absently. Pale blue eyes were colliding with his gaze for several seconds of reassurance however, a surprisingly gentle smile pulling at pale lips before the bathroom door was shut and separated the orange haired teen from the Kaiser's comforting presence. He was swaying uncertainly where he stood, forlorn eyes refusing to look at his reflection in the large mirror as slow and difficult footsteps led him towards the bath with considerable determination. It had sounded like an easy enough task: draw the bath and clean away the blood…

But it felt like a monumentally difficult task for Ichigo to complete, his legs were too heavy to move and his heart was no longer silent within his chest. It was crying out with desperate anguish, his blood so cold that he was shivering even as heated water ran over his fingertips when he managed to open a golden faucet after several fumbling tries. Adjusting the running water to near scalding several seconds later, the orange haired seventeen-year-old hated himself for the deep uncertainty that he felt as trembling fingertips undid the sash around his waist and a blood soaked shihakushō was pushed aside. It had taken several agonizing minutes for the bath to fill, a heavy cloud of steam saturating the air with wispy humidity as the young Prinz der Nacht hardly noticed the scalding temperature that nearly burned through his skin or the sensation of far too warm water lapping restlessly against his torso. He was drawing his legs towards his chest protectively, curling his arms around them as the large bath thankfully afforded him enough space to move around in. _All_ that dull chocolate brown eyes could see was the sickening carmine that was staining his hands, however. Where deep within his fractured mind, it wasn't the blood of enemies anymore…it was the blood of Yuzu, Karin and even the Oyaji, who had died for his son _that_ night by taking the first poisoned blade without hesitation.

If Ichigo had known that his father would be put at a disadvantage by a maiming wound sunk into his gigai and straight through the Shinigami form it concealed within, he would have never allowed himself to be protected. It had happened _so_ fast. It had been the dead of a warm spring night, a considerably peaceful evening in the Kurosaki Household where the orange haired Substitute had finally been allowed a night off duty from having to clean up the streets. He had been sleeping so soundly, his mind still having been worried about a language test he had the next day until he had been awoken by Isshin's powerful and heavy reiatsu exploding throughout his room. Ichigo didn't know how his father had sensed the danger or _known_ that he was the first target. But the sensation of waking to warm blood splattering on his cheek and a heavy form bowing over him protectively was something that he didn't want to remember anymore. It was so vivid within his mind, he could recall every single detail just as much as he could feel his emotions start to respond to the lingering panic it created. Gripping a messy array of orange locks between desperate fingertips, a quiet cry resounded despairingly from petal pink lips as the first touch of scorching hot humiliation slid slowly down his left cheek.

He had _sworn_ that he would never be protected again, _not_ by the same selfless sacrifice that his mother had made for him. It had been too late nevertheless, he had been protected yet _again_. _All_ of them, even Yuzu, only fourteen and unable to see her attackers, had tried to protect _him_ that night. _Why_? He was the one that was supposed to die first, to protect them...to be _strong_ enough to never let any harm befall them. It was painful, their blood was on his hands now and his mind was still incapable of comprehending the merciless cruelty he had seen when Soul Society had given his powers back a mere month before to defeat Ginjo. Had he been a mere toy to them? Something to dispose of when he became too dangerous?_ So helpless_, Ichigo cried internally. He had been _so_ helpless. His human form had been bound up by the highest Bakudō possible, his power completely severed from his grasp with several reiatsu sealing cuffs so that he couldn't get outside of his human body. The seventeen-year-old had merely been able to watch as Karin and Yuzu and then his father was slaughtered by the swords of the Nibantai's trained assassins and _captain_ without remorse. The screams of anguish that had resounded from his throat, the tremors that had transversed his skin…the shock that consumed his soul..._nothing_ in all his life had prepared him for the sight that he had been forced to witness.

It had shattered something fundamental within him, awakened a part of his soul that Ichigo had never known he possessed and had summoned forth the Quincy King from the shadows with the call of his unwavering strength. Their entire home had been destroyed, Otou-san's words imploring him to live mere moments before he had drawn his last breath, had fuelled the need that Ichigo had had to shatter his new found enemies. Almost the entire Karakura Town had become rubble and dust beneath his feet the moment that he had let loose the true Zangetsu for the first time. The last saving grace of his power had come too late, however. There had been no satisfaction in the entire team of assassins he had taken down or the captain that he had overpowered within seconds. To think that they had once stood on the battlefield together was _sickening_. What he had sacrificed for Soul Society, what he had done to save them…he was so sure meant absolutely _nothing_ for the system that he had been praised for changing. It was hard to recall the reality of those moments though, everything had been a blur of sensations and pained emotions as all that the orangette had been aware of was the heavy weight of large pitch black wings that had bowed protectively around his form and Zangetsu's dual blades that had shown just as much mercy to his previous allies as they had apparently shown him.

No one had come to help him in his strife, he didn't even know if his friends had been taken out too because the instant that the second division captain had fallen by his blade, had been the first time that the orange haired teen had encountered the all-encompassing presence of the Quincy Emperor, Yhwach. _'Such devastating and beautiful strength, my son. You truly _are_ born of the night.'_ He had said, those fathomless midnight blue eyes having read the depths of Ichigo's soul within seconds as a guiding hand had been held out to him._ 'I can see a burning fire of infinite power in the darkness of your blood. Come with me, Kurosaki Ichigo, come with me and I will gift you the heads of your betrayers on a silver platter and the strength to overcome the despair in your heart.' _He could not refuse, not when his soul had been fractured by a startling betrayal and his mind unable to perceive reality. The hand that he had grasped in desperate need had sealed his fate, it had been the only thing he had been able to cling to without losing himself completely as the Emperor, till this day, protected his heart from feeling the pain of his family's loss and the uncontained emotions that should have consumed him whole long before now.

Gazing absently at the pink tinted water around him, a furrowed forehead came to rest against drawn up knees as the last surviving member of the Kurosaki Household desperately tried to ease the pain that erupted deep inside his soul. He didn't want to remember anymore, to see the blood that tainted his hands or taste the bile of disgust that had risen in his throat. He felt sick to his stomach, his soul far too unstable to control as he went through absentminded motions of cleansing the crimson that tainted his skin and matted through vibrant and scruffy orange hair. The sickening scent of it reminded him _far_ too much of the deadly carnage that had stolen his family. All that he could do however, was complete his current task as the Kaiser had commanded and hope that his Vater could silence the painful beat of his heart like he had before. Stepping out of the bath after several long minutes of attempting to calm the tremors in his hands, apathetic chocolate brown eyes searched the large expanse around him for a change of clothes to wear. He couldn't find anything though, even as he briefly contemplated changing into his shihakushō again. The hakama was completely stained with blood just as much as his kosode was. So, all that was truly left was a clean white shirt that was decorated with gold buttons, blue lined cuffs and an intricate golden Quincy cross emblazoned on the back.

It wasn't his, Ichigo knew, but he was forced to slip the silky material over his shoulders in any case as it clung to clammy skin in evocative folds and brushed sensually against the top of his thighs with every move that he made. Struggling fingertips were doing up the buttons one by one, the orange haired seventeen-year-old eventually wrapping his arms around his waist in a bid to conceal the sudden vulnerability that he felt and to offer himself a brush of self-created comfort. Not that it helped, he was already missing the heavy weight and flowing folds of his black shihakushō. Without it, the orangette could no longer find the familiarity and comfort that the representation of his father's inheritance ignited within his blood. It was the only tie that he had to the Oyaji and _proof_ that his father's power and soul was still alive within him just as much as his mother's newly awakened inheritance was. However, Ichigo did not have the time to get unsettled by such small things. Bare feet and newly found determination were leading him forward as he opened the bathroom door to the display the lavish Royal Chambers present on the other side. A bright blue reishi fire and several lighted candles were already brightening the heavy darkness, searching eyes scanning the large canopy bed for Yhwach's presence before moving from one side of the room to the other when he wasn't there.

Before luscious petal pink lips could part to call out the only word that he was capable of speaking these day, a flash of yellow tinted glasses and shoulder-length brown locks dragged his attention to the form that was sitting before the lighted hearth with a glass of brandy balanced between elegant fingertips. An evocative sprawl of crimson red was falling from strong shoulders in several regal folds, spilling around an intricately decorated dark blue armchair as black knee-high booted feet remained crossed absently at the ankles. Long legs were stretched out comfortably before the Emperor, sorrow torn chocolate brown eyes taking in the outstanding sight as Ichigo's breath hitched uncertainly in his chest. Yhwach was the exact reflection of Zangetsu as he remembered him. The sensation of their power was vastly different however, just as the older being wore an intricate and complicated white uniform beneath his crimson cloak…not the frayed cuffs that the orangette knew his second Zanpactō spirit possessed. They were the same being though, the Kaiser had explained to him how the flow of his power worked and the rightful inheritance that he had awakened. It was just a little too complex to grasp sometimes, so the orange haired teen had chosen to yield himself to Yhwach without question and fear three months ago.

After that, Kurosaki Ichigo had become the embodiment of the Emperor's Stille Marionette and was trained to wield both the strength of his Shinigami and Quincy inheritance alike…something that was not always the easiest of tasks—.

'Are you lost, little Prinz?' A resounding baritone called several seconds later, startling the orangette from his thoughts as a beckoning hand was reached out to him once again. 'Come here, Ichigo. I cannot stop the pain of your emotions from such a distance, I need contact with your heart in order to activate your apathy and separate your power again.' Not having it in him to disobey those words, Ichigo blinked indolently against the dancing shadows beneath his Vater's feet as he made his way towards the armchair with carefully controlled footsteps. With every step that closed the considerable distance between them, he could already feel his heart slowing in his chest as cool shadows enveloped his frame from behind and a hand was held out to him invitingly. Ichigo grasped it without second thought, perching his knees on either side of Yhwach's hips as warm lips instantly pressed against the centre of his forehead and a soothing palm came to rest against the centre of his chest. The intimacy that flowed so easily between the two of them was a great comfort to the teen in those moments, a quiet gasp pulled from petal pink lips as serenely closed eyes fluttered open to collide tenderly with dulled chocolate brown and a half-empty brandy glass was pushed aside so that warm fingertips could wind through a messy array of orange locks.

Long strands were falling forward to conceal forlorn features from sight, Ichigo was tipping his head forward shamefully in response to the Kaiser's sharp blue eyed gaze as a quiet sigh tickled the top of his head and he was once more implored to look up by pressing fingers coming to rest against his cheek. 'There's no need to look away from me, little Prinz. I'm not angry with you and you haven't disappointed me. I'm rather proud that you can wield such strength without my direct influence. However, it is dangerous, 'A'. Your power is not something to release so carelessly.' Ichigo nodded guiltily in understanding, chocolate brown eyes lidding behind pale eyelids as a frown of concentration settled between His Majesty's dark brows. It was time to start the process, it would seem, and this time the orange haired teen hoped that the pain saturating his heart and numbing his skin wouldn't be so great.

* * *

'You remember how this works, yes? The first night that I marked you 'A', you went through mostly the same process. The Hollow portion of your power reacts quite instinctually to this method. So are you ready, little one?' When Ichigo nodded his answer absently, a quietly whispered 'I'll try to be gentle' caressed the shell of his ear before chocolate brown eyes clenched shut with strain the instant that an astounding force of reishi pushed directly into his heart. His entire mind was instantly overwhelmed with the sensation of his Vater's soul pressing against him, rasping breaths struggling to regulate in his chest as trembling fingertips curled a desperate grip through the Emperor's white trench coat and Ichigo reeled internally when a dizzying heat flooded his veins without restraint. Every beat of his heart was reverberating powerfully against his chest, his entire being set alight with unusually pleasurable sensations as a commanding baritone whispered several words in German against his forehead. The Prinz der Nacht had forgotten just _how_ he had reacted to this process the first time, he had completely lost himself to the sheer pleasure of his Kaiser's touch.

There was _no_ mistake that he was starting to feel the same instinctual need within him now, a soft pink tinting pale cheeks as a bottom lip was valiantly caught between biting teeth and he fought a losing battle to silence the near inaudible moans that were forming in the back of his throat. Ichigo had caused enough trouble that night, he scolded himself harshly. He did not need to cause more by losing control of his senses as well. But it was difficult to concentrate on anything _except_ the intense fire of growing need that was consuming his heart so wholly. It was burning him up from the inside out, breaking across tanned skin with desperate shivers as chocolate brown eyes fluttered open just as his heartbeat slowed to a stop and a pleasurable string attached itself to the very core of his soul. Pale eyelids were blinking indolently with confusion when Yhwach swore softly in response, the scruffy orange haired teen shifting restlessly on his perch as a soft whimper spilled from parted lips when he caught sight of the Emperor's left hand that was slowly drawing away from the centre of his chest. He could feel it now, the restless pulse of his reiatsu as his movements were eased by Yhwach's free hand that came to rest against his thigh and momentarily grounded the conflicting sensation of both emotional pain and physical pleasure with gentle skin to skin contact.

'Tsk, you're quite restless tonight, Ichigo. Sit still for a bit. I can't concentrate with you rocking so pleasurably in my lap.' _Oh shit_! He swore internally. The orangette knowing intimately that at the first sensual purr that resounded through the depths of his mind, he was going to be losing himself to his first Zanpactō's rising and potent instinct that night. His senses were already beginning to sharpen; heady shivers transversing flawlessly tanned skin as the tip of a pink tongue dragged across his bottom lip to ease the pain that a sudden and sharp bite caused. A loud curse was echoing doubly through his mind, the grounding pain he had hoped would distract him by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip did_ not_ work when a soothing warmth began to melt the incessant cold of his blood. 'Don't fight him, 'A', please. He'll completely overpower you tonight and I don't have enough stability to drag you back from his grasp. Just let the sensations come as they may, I'll help you release whatever Zangetsu influences. So just _breathe_, my Prinz der Nacht, I'll work to mend the reishi strings as quickly as possible.' It was going to be exceedingly difficult to obey those words, Ichigo knew. He had _always_ fought against the Hollow portion of his power in the past but he had no other choice but to yield…he could barely breathe under the press of emotions if his heart wasn't silenced by the King's control.

Gasping shakily in restraint when lidded chocolate brown eyes glanced down apathetically, the fiery orangette showed no alarm to the numerous strings of visible black reishi that were connecting his emotions, heart, soul and body to the older being's right hand and fingertips in those moments. In fact, something within Ichigo wanted to reach out and touch those evocatively dancing threads for himself. But he was halted in executing his curious exploration, by the Emperor's calming voice warning him to keep still as the older being began the delicate process of mending several severed bonds with expert control. 'Relax, my child, this won't take long.' It was spoken like a promise and Ichigo took it as one, absently taking in the Emperor's stoic features through sensually lowered lids as the complex task stole Yhwach's undivided attention for the next few minutes. The orange haired teen felt like he was losing himself little by little, the tip of his tongue swiping across suddenly too dry lips as one of those strings, attached directly to the core of his pleasure, tugged a little too hard. His breath instantly hitched in the back of his throat, trembling shoulders bowing back in a subtle arch as the orangette twisted a desperate grasp in Yhwach's double breasted trench coat and struggled to stabilize the growing heat that was colouring his cheeks and the coil of anticipation curling in the pit of his stomach.

'Nnngh…H-Heika!' Ichigo called softly, shivering near uncontrollably when the hand resting against his right thigh dug blunt fingernails into trembling skin and a quiet sigh echoed through the night air to brush warmly against his cheeks. 'Really now, my beautiful Stille Marionette. You are making this _very_ difficult for me. It's testing my patience just having you perched on my lap dressed in nothing but_ my_ shirt. You have no idea what desires you can ignite within me, so please, just give me a few minutes to seal your emotions before you start reacting so instinctually.' Averting dull chocolate brown eyes guiltily at the reprimand, Ichigo brought his own fingers to his lips as he slipped two inside to silence himself further. It was not easy to find any ounce of coherent control in those moments, especially not with the sheer heat that was searing across his skin or the King's touch that had awakened his own needy and wanton desires. How long had it been since he had completely lost himself to Yhwach's gifted pleasures? The pleasures that he was always generously rewarded with after pleasing His Majesty and sometimes awakened the static state that his powers fell into? That was right; before all the trouble had started that night, the Quincy King had awoken him with a sensual exploration and deeply pleasurable kiss…

Ichigo could still taste the lingering flavour upon his tongue, feel the small tingle of bliss ingrained upon his lips as several moans of remembrance became muffled against his own impromptu gag. Chocolate brown eyes were lidding sensually behind long curling black lashes, an intense gaze observing the blue lined cuff of his white shirt that had fallen downwards to display the silver Quincy cross curled around his left wrist. The five pointed pendant had come to rest against the Emperor's own gold Quincy cross, creating a startling contrast of bright colours that danced lazily in the flickering light of a warm fire as the orange haired teen became deeply aware of the humming power that was flowing anew through his veins. He had grasped Yhwach's trench coat right above the Emperor's heart, the sensation of intense reishi flowing from the golden medallion into the depths of his soul as apathetic brown eyes decided to distract themselves by observing the lavish Royal Chambers that were spread around them instead. These rooms were rarely used by His Majesty, Ichigo knew, but he had felt the softness of those white silk sheets before, had tasted forbidden pleasure upon the thick, light blue eiderdown duvet, experienced sheer ecstasy amongst the vivid red drapes of the canopy and sprawled sensually across the vast array of soft feather pillows and decorative cushions.

The mere _memory_ of those nights were enough to chase up a growing arousal into uncontrollable heights, the orange haired seventeen-year-old curling a lazy tongue around the tips of his fingers to distract himself more fully as his body betrayed the response that he was having to those erotic images._ Fuck_, he cursed internally. It was _not_ the best idea to think of such provocative things when his Vater possessed such an usually firm grip around the reishi string controlling his pleasure. Ichigo was already finding it difficult to keep himself from rocking into the palm that was sliding sensually against his flesh, absently tracing the skin of his inner thigh as it ignited a yearning need within him to yield his soul to His Majesty without question. He wanted to _feel_ his silent heart filled with unadulterated rapture, bathe himself in the bliss that _only_ intense pale blue eyes and knowing fingertips were permitted to grant him… However, those depthless eyes were trained upon the visible strings that bound the Stille Marionette to his King's soul, not the orangette himself. Because he did not wish to disturb the Emperor's work, the orange haired seventeen-year-old felt like he was betraying his commands as he leaned forward instinctively and pressed two saliva drenched fingertips against pale lips in askance.

'What is that you are asking for, Ichigo?' A scruffy beard was tickling the sensitive pads of elegant fingertips, lidded chocolate brown eyes colliding with pale blue before the younger soul whined softly when Yhwach retracted exploring fingertips from the inside of his thigh and brought them upwards to brush a flushed cheek tenderly. 'Is your body so desperate for pleasure that you cannot contain yourself or is your soul still crying out with too much pain and you want to be distracted?' Parting luscious petal pink lips for a soft breath of reprieve, the orangette tapped two wet fingertips against the corners of pale lips to convey his answer as he observed Yhwach leaning his head back against a dark blue arm chair and a guiding hand was drawn away from the centre of his chest. Thick black string were still visibly twined around the Emperor's right hand but they were no longer being used because Ichigo could not feel anything except for the heat that was consuming his heart and the intense pleasure of a familiar presence enveloping him eternally. 'Are you telling me it's the second option or both?' Stoic petal pink lips lilted with a ghost of a smile before Ichigo traced the kanji for 'both' on the back of a calloused right hand.

He was left reeling internally however, the instant that one of his fingers brushed against a string of solidified reishi by accident. A sudden explosion of rapture was reverberating hauntingly through every fibre of his being, a quiet cry pulled restlessly from parted lips as calloused fingertips wound restrictively through messy orange locks and tugged quite painfully to bring his consciousness back to himself. 'Easy, child! You are being far too reckless tonight. Be careful, Ichigo, or you're going to end up spread out on the floor. I can barely contain myself as it is and I do not wish to hurt you. So I will ask you again…' A warning baritone noted with considerable strain, the Quincy King leaning forward so that his lips could brush against the shell of a dainty ear erotically. 'Will you yield yourself to me, my Prinz der Nacht?' Chuckling softly at the messy orange strands that tickled his lips with an eager nod, the dark haired being leaned back in thought as gentle fingertips tugged wraparound glasses from the bridge of his nose and pushed them beside the glass of brandy that was standing on the small circular table next to his dark blue armchair. Warm palms were cupping pale cheeks uncertainly, the young Gemischt (7*) finding a flash of boldness within him as he closed the small distance separating the Stille Marionette from his Emperor and slid petal pink lips against a pale pair sensually.

Submitting himself naturally to the lingering taste of brandy and reishi ice, a vivid spark of pure pleasure saturated dull chocolate brown orbs as an apathetic stare was enlivened near instantly and Kurosaki Ichigo parted his lips further to allow a slick tongue inside the depths of his mouth. The sensation of steady arms curling restrictively around his waist was bringing his form more intimately into his Vater's lap, blunt fingernails digging into the back of Yhwach's neck when a sly palm returned to brush the inside of his thigh and slipped below the blue lined hem of his shirt._ So good_, his thoughts echoed eerily loud. Pale eyelids fluttering shut in double sensation when a soft 'tsk' brushed his lips and a large palm trailed upwards to caress the sensitized skin of his hardening arousal. A soft hum of approval seemed to resound powerfully through the air, Ichigo arching back in desperation before he could bite down and he shifted his hips impatiently when a firm grip coaxed his soul into a deeply carnal state where breaths were becoming laboured with painful puffs and his spine tingled with rapture he could no longer contain. He was shivering near uncontrollably, lust blown chocolate brown eyes colouring an eerie gold for several seconds before pale eyelids fluttered open sensually and the tip of a pink tongue dragged across a pale bottom lip rather seductively.

'Hn, nearly losing yourself with a mere blissful caress. You're far too sensitive, little Prinz.' Moaning softly when a playful fingertips pinched his hardened nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt, Ichigo was forced to lean into a strong chest when he could no longer keep back the single, breathy, cry of 'Heika' that was echoing pleadingly from his lips. Several sensations of pure bliss was saturating tanned skin, a calloused thumb parting moist lips before a lazy smirk curled across the Kaiser's features in response. 'There's not much time to enjoy each other's company my beloved, Haschwalth is likely to step through those doors any second now to make his report or reprimand you for destroying my Throne Room. So, for the sake of remaining somewhat presentable for his arrival, I ask that you make quick work of my and your own problems, yes?' Nodding obediently at those words, Ichigo disentangled himself from his Vater's lap before he bowed his head forward respectfully. An erotic smirk of his own was curling evocatively across stoic petal pink lips, the orange haired teen well aware that His Majesty would not be moving from his seat that night as he dragged exploratory fingertips against the white fabric of immaculate white pants and knelt on the floor between two parted thighs.

The plush cream carpet was soft beneath grounding fingertips, teasing the palm of a right hand that acted as a skilful counterweight by pressing against the floor between Ichigo's parted thighs as his left moved upwards to push aside the fabric of Yhwach's trench coat and undo the intricate white belt settled around a thin waist. Wielding dual blades had revealed a hidden talent Ichigo possessed, the precise and perfect use of both his hands. But that wasn't what he was planning, the young Prinz der Nacht shifting closer instinctively as warm fingertips carded tenderly through vibrant orange strands and he cast his eyes over the hardened arousal he was revealing like a prize. "Quick work" had been his instruction, a command that the Stille Marionette would very much enjoy fulfilling as he allowed his saliva moistened lips to part and a slick pink tongue peeked out to press experimentally against the weeping slit. The soft hitch in the Emperor's breath was barely audible, Ichigo swirling his tongue around the sensitive head several time before sliding his lips over hardened flesh to offer the older being the undeniable pleasure of his mouth. It was something that came as easy to him as breathing, his skill having developed just as quickly as he grasped the flow of his power as he shivered softly at the grip that was tightening against his scalp and his internal instincts to please guided him forward.

A familiar taste was spreading hauntingly through his mouth, the orange haired teen's own moans of pleasure vibrating against highly sensitized skin as a damp patch discoloured the fabric of a white shirt that was immodestly concealing his own straining arousal. He was _indeed_ far too sensitive, Ichigo though absently, fighting valiantly just to keep his concentration split between two tasks as he dragged experimental fingertips against the inside of his thigh and sought to fulfil his own wanton desires. It was hard, taking nearly all of Ichigo's concentration just to keep the slow back and forth bobbing of his head increasing its pace without accidentally losing himself and biting down the instant that sheer satisfaction boiled through his blood when he curled a firm grip around his own erection. He was losing the ability to process thought, lidded chocolate brown eyes glancing upwards through a heady sprawl of orange locks to observe Yhwach's serenely closed eyes as only the slightest tilt of pale lips betrayed the Emperor's own pleasure and a slight sheen of sweat began to stick wavy brown locks to a pale forehead. Ichigo was aware of though, of his Kaiser rising pleasure just as much as his own. The intimate tie that bound them so closely together worked both ways when they were giving and taking pleasure, the younger of the two 'A''s yielding his very soul to his Vater with abandon as expert fingertips tugged on the reishi strings connected to his heart.

'Remind me dress you up in the Quincy uniform tomorrow, Denka…' Yhwach breathed shakily, pale blue eyes opening to collide heatedly with chocolate brown as he pressed the back of Ichigo's neck impatiently to slip his hardened arousal deeper into the warm depths of a warm, wet mouth. Lust glazed brown orbs that were starting to glow a pale blue from the gathering reishi in the air, the orangette's palm dragging a steady pace of self-created pleasure against his own straining arousal as the sight served to undo the Kaiser's strict control and he tightening his grip around silky orange locks to seek out the peak of his pleasure. He was searing the erotic image that Ichigo made into the depths of his mind for the eternity, the little Prinz der Nacht probably having no idea of the erotic sight that he created unconsciously as glowing eyes seared heatedly into the older being's soul. Ichigo was instinctively yielding himself to the press of Yhwach's fingers, swallowing around the heated length that was sliding down his throat as his nose brushed came to rest against a white trench coat and a deep reverberating moan muffled against his considerable mouthful. He could already feel his own release rising up within him, a torrent of pure satisfaction saturating his entire soul as his mind echoed only one thought over and over again…

So good, so good, so good! He couldn't keep up anymore, a steady rhythm curling and twisting around the sensitive head of his arousal as he playfully teased his Emperor's arousal with the tip of his tongue until the first drop of bitter liquid touched his senses. The taste was enough to send his instincts reeling with shuddering ecstasy, his cry of pleasure silenced when he was forced to swallow a flood of pearly white that was sliding down his throat as the first tears of strain began to burn his eyes before trailing hotly down tinted cheek. He couldn't breathe against the sensations anymore, a firm grip keeping his head in place as the controlling touch sent Ichigo into the depths of his own heightened pleasure and caused an answering and warm wetness to paint his own hand. His entire soul was quaking with the sheer warmth that saturated his silent heart, several reishi strings tugging tightly to increase the response of his release as every particle of reishi in the air seemed to brush against tanned skin and a flood of black reiatsu swirled restlessly beneath his kneeling form. The Prinz der Nacht was losing himself completely, not even aware of the gentle fingertips that came to rest against his cheek and swiped away a trail of white that was escaping the corner of his mouth.

'Such a good child that I have, Ichigo.' Yhwach spoke quietly, repeating the same words that he always spoke when praising his Heir as the Royal Chambers trembled restlessly at the release of both pleasure and uncontained power. 'Now go get cleaned up, little Prinz. Haschwalth's already on the other side of the door, I think you frightened him a little.' Frightened the Grandmaster? _Impossible_, Ichigo thought to himself absently as his rasping breaths finally seemed to calm and he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip to gather a blissfully erotic taste back into his mouth. Nothing could startle 'B', he was just as apathetic as Ichigo was…then again, he could be proved wrong when emotionless chocolate brown eyes glanced upwards from where he was still kneeling on the floor when the double doors to the Royal Chambers were thrown open and a tall blonde haired figure stepped inside with a regal bow.

Ichigo had never seen lust colouring sharp blue eyes so quickly, neither had he seen those pale lips curl into a deadly smirk when the orangette brought his own soiled hand to his lips to lick away the sticky remains of his own pearly white release. An answering smirk, so reminiscent of the Kaiser's, spread across stoic petal pink lips as Ichigo sensually 'cleaned up' the mess as ordered. Oh, he had found a new pass time it would seem…drawing unusual reactions out of the Grandmaster.

...

**Epilogue: The Impersonator & His Marionette**

Seireitei, it was just as Yhwach remembered it. Tainted with corrupted politics and the unwelcome stench of death. Nothing had changed, not then and not now either. Only this time, he could already feel the despairing cries of the guilty falling by the swords of Haschwalth's carefully planned purge. Destruction, when rightfully dealt out, was to be celebrated with death. A value he had worked hard to instil within his youngest and most prized son. Kurosaki Ichigo had come a long way from the fractured soul he had found in the ruined remains of his own home, those dull and lifeless chocolate brown eyes having been forced to bear witness to the fall of his most loved family for the mere reason of possessing a sleeping Quincy inheritance in his blood. He would never forget it, those eyes had conveyed to him a thousand emotions in a single instant…even whilst remaining so startlingly blank and utterly unreachable. They were truly beautiful, shimmering with thoughts and emotions that were just as depthless as the young orangette's inherent power was. There was a quiet smirk pulling across pale lips, an evocative crimson cloak tugged restlessly by the wind as depthless midnight blue eyes observed the city the Quincy Emperor was about to tear apart in the first stage of his plan to regain the world in the nine days.

'Heika?' A quiet tenor called curiously from behind his left shoulder, waist-length black hair fluttering restlessly at the tug of the wind as the older being, once more returned to his true appearance, glanced over his shoulder towards the white clad form that had called out to him in question. Intense chocolate brown eyes were gazing at him from behind a messy sprawl of orange locks, the hood of a floor length white cloak concealing most of astoundingly beautiful features from sight as 'A' cast his eyes over the spread of gathering Shinigami that were running around restlessly beneath their feet. An intricate array of white belts and twining golden chains were settled around a thin waist, accentuating the golden buttons of a thigh-length trench coat beautifully as the white cloak, coloured the same crimson red as the Emperor's on the inside, tumbled proudly down straightened shoulders to brush the low heels of intricately white buckled boots. The larger of dual black blades was draped across the Quincy Heir's back, a menacing form that was exuding nothing but pure reiatsu as the calmer of the two blades remained suspended from several chains against Ichigo's right thigh. It was an intricately and perfectly designed uniform that was befitting of the epithet 'A', Yhwach thought proudly.

He was going to have to thank Haschwalth for his careful selection of those clothes, the blonde haired Quincy seemed to enjoy the company of the orangette far too much these day but he could understand the kinship and attraction that the two seemed to have found over the last month. Apathy was a hard struggle to overcome and since Ichigo had started showing interest in regaining his own will and emotions a month before when 'B' had caught him kneeling on the floor, lapping away the remains of his release after pleasuring His Majesty, an intense game of lust and fulfilling pleasure had erupted between them. Yhwach wasn't bothered by it, watching the two of them together was a treat…they were his two most beloved Stern Ritter after all and if it served to give his Stille Marionette independence from his Vater's controlling reishi strings, it was even better. Compared to the beginning, where Yhwach's control was the only thing that kept Ichigo breathing; the young Prinz der Nacht had come a long way in healing his own wounds and standing proud without the Kaiser's help. Yhwach was relieved, in fact, that his child's heart was no longer silent and his power was no longer a restless mess…

He had grown into the rightful Quincy Heir where the Emperor had no fear in letting go of the last black reishi string that had silencing his son's heart and sealed away his inherited power to protect him that morning.

'What is it, little Prinz? Are you feeling regret for standing against your former allies like this?' Shaking his head in the negative at those words, Ichigo offered his Vater a small smile as he curled his palm around Shiro Zangetsu's hilt without an ounce of fear touching his heart. 'On the contrary, Your Majesty' A level voice noted softly, petal pink lips parting for a rush of words that he had finally learned how to speak after several agonizing months spent in debilitating and traumatic silence. 'I was going to ask if I might make our presence known first?' The deadly grin that curled across Yhwach's lips was all the encouragement that Ichigo needed, the tip of his pitch black Zanpactō sailing through the air as he drew his second blade without hesitation and gathered his reiatsu to awaken Soul Society to their arriving presence. The blinding and vast blue cross that lighted the air, was saturated with nothing but pure power as it rocked the atmosphere without restraint and the orange haired teen released the deadly form of the newly learned Getsuga Juujishō expertly. It was carefully aimed, colliding with the first division barracks as cracking concrete, wood and tile was reduced to nothing less than ash and rubble as screams of surprise and the scent of blood flooded the streets.

The sheer destruction that turned buildings on their roofs, crumbled a white city to ash and brought forth the satisfaction of completing a thousand years of carefully planned revenge…for His Majesty…it was a celebration of death.

'Reckless as always, 'A',' A commanding baritone scolded playfully, his palm curling around a steady shoulder as he offered his child one last touch before they would be separated for the next few minutes. 'But then again, wars are tough aren't they? I'll leave you in Haschwalth's care, my Prinz, I have someone I'd like to meet beneath the Ichibantai offices. Remember to not cause too much destruction and carnage, save your satisfaction for the second wave of our invasion. But for now, you may dance your dance of death as you wish…Kurosaki Ichigo. Make the world tremble beneath your feet, my son, your Vater shall watch from the shadows with pride.' And with that he was gone, leaving only a brush of air against Ichigo's skin as the first part of their plan was put into motion…luring out the Soutaicho and keeping him busy before death would be dealt out rightfully when Yhwach returned.

'Keep sharp, 'A'.' A quiet tenor breathed next to him, his blonde haired companion leading them forward as the stage for the purging was set.

* * *

1* – Heilig Pfeil – Holy Arrow  
2* – Soldat – Soldiers  
3* – Onmitsukidō – The Militia  
4* – Dummchen – German for 'Doll'  
5* - Teilen – German for 'Divide' 'Split in parts'  
6* - Denka – Your Heighness/Prince  
7* - Gemischt – Mixed Blood Quincy

Thank you for reading my honeys, I really appreciate it. I enjoyed myself with this one, it was definitely different than my other stories and I'll probably have an idea to continue it sometime soon. However there are many updates I have to look at first. I'm also still sick so I can't strain myself too much.

Please leave me a little review if you have enjoyed my story, I would really appreciate that. I would mean a lot to me right now. Other than that, I'll hopefully see you guys soon with a new update if I can manage it.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
